


Orders, Sir?

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Rags To Ragged--The Times and Tribulations of Jane Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Demi!Kaidan, Demisexuality, F/M, Food Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Poly, biotics in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: She's been the Savior of the Galaxy, the Hero of the Citadel, the infamous Commander Shepard for nearly as long as Kaidan has known her. Tonight, though? He wants her to just be Jane, and he knows just how unwind his favorite person in the universe.





	Orders, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Porn Week on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also set in the same universe as Double The Trouble, at some point during the Reaper War.

“Shepard.” Kaidan sits next to her on the couch in her cabin.

She doesn’t look up from the datapad in her hand. “Mm?”

His finger tilts the screen away from her, so it catches the glare from the overhead lights. “Jane.”

“Hey!” Jane does her best to snatch it away from him. She fails.

Kaidan looks down at her, in the same way he looks at his students when they talk to him on vid calls. “You’ve working non-stop since our last mission. When was the last time you ate?”

Jane stares up at the ceiling, narrowing her eyes as she tries to remember. “I think I had a protein bar in the shuttle.”

Kaidan does _not_ look happy. “That was ten hours ago.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Jane, we’ve talked about this. You’re working yourself too--”

Jane Shepard has always hated her first name. It’s even worse when Kaidan says it. He only says it when she’s in trouble. “You’re in my cabin, Alenko. Don’t make me order you to leave.” She would do anything to set the galaxy aside just for a moment, but there’s always a message to reply to, a fire to put out, a mission to plan. As much as she wants him right now, Kaidan will have to wait. Jane reaches for the datapad, gripping it to snatch it back.

Kaidan’s eyes glint in the low light as he grins at her, and he doesn’t let go. “As the senior officer aboard this ship, technically, this is _my_ cabin.”

“Oh, really? Then why were you sleeping in the Starboard Observation Lounge?”

“Professional courtesy. Most of the senior crew members have grown used to having you in command, so I allow you to give the orders.”

Shepard’s eyes narrow. “And now you’re assuming command over some uneaten food?” She can’t help the edge in her voice. All this time Shepard wondered when Kaidan’s higher rank would come up--she just never expected it happen like this.

Kaidan softens, reaching for her face. “Hey. It’s not like that.” He scratches the back of his neck with his other hand--something the shy Lieutenant did on the old Normandy. Shepard wonders what’s making him so nervous.

“What is it?” Shepard holds still, allowing him to thumb her cheek, not sure what to make of this.

“I don’t want your job, Shepard.” He says his next words so softly she can barely hear him. “I want to take care of you.”

“Kaidan…”

“Don’t ‘Kaidan’ me. I mean it.” His thumb grazes her lip, making her shiver from her neck down to her hips. “You mean the world to me, and you deserve so much more than the Alliance gives you.”

Shepard smiles slowly. “You’re stalling. What is it, Alenko?”

He reddens immediately, proving her point. “Out there, you’re Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the Galaxy. In here? I want you to relax...and not have to be in charge for once.” His blush deepens as he glances away, towards their bed.

Finally it dawns on her. “You...you want to be more dominant.” It sounds so silly coming out of her mouth, but her mouth starts to water anyway.

Kaidan looks back at her, studying her expression, drinking her in. “What are you thinking?”

Shepard laughs, more nervously than she intends. “I think you’ve been spending too much time on extranet fetish sites.”

This time Kaidan’s as red as Shepard’s hair. “Oh come on.” He catches the playful look in her eye, and his voice drops low. “It’s not like you haven’t.”

She can’t help her snort. “I don’t _watch_ porn.”

Kaidan’s eyebrow shoots up. “Uh huh. I’ve seen some of your “ideas” before. You’re not as creative as you’d like me to think.”

Shepard hesitates to fess up, but she’s already made Kaidan squirm. Fair is fair. She manages to mumble, “I listen to it.”

Kadian blinks. “You mean like, audio porn?”

Nodding, Shepard plays with a stray thread on her BDUs. “Jill-off instructionals, mostly.”

Kaidan’s tongue wets his bottom lip as he listens. A grin slowly spreads across his face. “So you _do_ like being told what to do.”

Shepard shifts in her seat, looking anywhere but him. “In bed, anyway.”

Brushing her jaw with his fingertips, Kaidan draws her attention back to him. “Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Jane brushes her fingers along his knuckles. “I’m not ashamed, Kaidan. I’m just...nervous.”

Kaidan nuzzles the tip of his nose against hers. “Would you like to try some? Tonight?”

“Uh, sure. But I don’t have any cuffs or blindfolds or--”

Kaidan brushes his lips against her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t think we’ll need any of that tonight, anyway.” His lips breathe warmly against her ear. “Tonight we’re just gonna talk.”

Jane pulls back, eyeing him skeptically. “Talk? That doesn’t sound very sexy.”

Standing up, Kaidan squeezes her hand. “Do you trust me?” The warm, dark look in his eyes makes her stomach flip.

“With my life.” She squeezes back.

Kaidan lets go. “Good.” He hands her a stack of datapads. “I’m going to get you something to eat. _You_ are going to sort through these and designate these tasks to your subordinates. Understood?”

It still takes her aback when Kaidan talks to her like that. “Uh, yeah. I mean, yes.”

Stepping in front of her so that his groin is closer to her eye level, Kaidan looks down at her and he tilts his head. “Yes what?”

Shepard smells a faint musk from his pants, and she shivers. “Yes, sir.”

Kaidan smiles as he steps towards the door. “Much better, Commander. Now get to work.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Kaidan returns, Shepard’s mind has nearly turned to mush. It’s only the thought of wanting to be with him without distractions that keeps her going. She’s just replied to a priority email from Hacket when the door to her cabin hisses open. The smell of tomato, basil, and garlic precedes Kaidan as he walks towards her coffee table.

“Soup?” Shepard asks, “I half-expected you to bring poutine.”

Kaidan snorts as he lays a tray with two bowls of tomato basil and a plate of garlic bread on the table. “Right. You know how terrible the gravy packets are here. And the imitation cheese.”

“It smells good, though.” Shepard sets the last datapad aside, stretching.

Sitting next to her, Kaidan eyes the pile of datapads next to her. “Did you do as I asked, Commander?”

Shepard smiles slightly, nodding. “Yes, sir.” She’s still not used to calling him that.

Kaidan makes a show of sifting through them, stacking them in a more orderly fashion. “Good work. Now hold still.”

“Wait, what?”

 “That’s an order, Commander.” He reaches over, dipping a piece of the garlic bread in the soup, letting the excess liquid fall back into the bowl, before bringing it up to her face. “Eat.”

When Shepard fantasized about getting kinky with her boyfriend, this wasn’t quite what she had in mind, but this seems like something Kaidan would do. It's part of what she loves about him. Winking at him, Shepard takes a bite, immediately overwhelmed by savory spices. She must be hungrier than she thought “Mm. This is good.”

It takes Kaidan a second to realize Shepard’s waiting for a response. He’s too busy watching her with a silly grin on his face. Shepard clears her throat and Kaidan shakes it off. Kaidan reaches over squeezing her knee. “I do love it when you make that sound.”

Shepard can’t help but grin after she finishes off that slice of bread. “Then maybe you should cook for me more often.”

“If you’re good.” Kaidan dips another piece, and he eyes her up and down. “Though, I love it even more when you make that sound in bed.”

It takes Shepard several mouthfuls to catch the suggestion, and then she swears her skin must match her hair. “Oh.” She shifts in her seat, leaning forward to catch the spoon in her mouth, maintaining eye contact with Kaidan as she suckles the soup off the spoon, and finishes the spoonful with a nice, long lick.

Kaidan does his best to maintain his composure, but Shepard sees him swallow. She chuckles. “Enjoying the view, Major?”

Ignoring the goosebumps on his arms, Kaidan quirks his head thoughtfully. “I’d enjoy it more if you were on your knees, Commander.” He watches her closely, and he relaxes when she nods, and kneels on the floor. Kaidan stands over her, bowl in hand, and his eyes narrow. “You will say ‘yes, sir’ when I address you. Are we clear?”

It gives her a jolt every time he does that. At first she starts to nod, but then she remembers herself. “Yes, sir.”

Kaidan feeds her another spoonful, and asks, “Is it cool enough for you to drink from the bowl, Commander?”

Her knees are a little uncomfortable at this point, and she’s _more_ than eager to get to bed. She yearns to feel his hands on her, and so Shepard answers, “Yes, sir.”

At first he starts to tilt the bowl towards her face, and then they both realize how precarious her position is. Kaidan jerks the bowl back, nearly spilling the soup. “Can I trust you to behave yourself, Commander?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hold out your hands.”

Shepard reaches out, taking the bowl in her hands. She brings it up to her mouth, and is about to sip, when Kaidan interrupts her with a light stasis field.

“Ah-ah. Not until I say so.”

Shepard makes a face at him, and Kaidan winks back. Just what is he up to?

“ _Now._ Drink.” He releases the field.

Doing as he asks, Shepard brings the bowl back to her mouth. Somehow the soup tastes even better after the wait. After she sets the bowl down, Shepard reaches up to wipe the soup from her upper lip.

Kaidan interrupts her a second time. “Allow me.” He draws his thumb across her skin, wiping away the food and licking it off as he stares into her eyes. His eyes are dark with want. “Remove your fatigues, and sit down on the bed.” Even his words come out thick.

Shepard faces him, and undoes the clasps on her shirt, swaying her hips in a way that she hopes is more sexy than awkward. His eyes track her fingers as she drags the zipper down her breasts. She shrugs it off her shoulders, nearly jumping as it collapses to the floor. Goosebumps cascade down her arms and shoulders, and they’re not just from the air conditioning. Undoing the belt, Shepard starts to slip her pants off, but Kaidan clears his throat.

“Turn around.” His hands clench and unclench at his sides.

Grinning, Shepard turns around, leaning over so he gets full view of her ass as she slowly slides her pants down to her ankles. She hears him murmur affirmatively, so she walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge, the sheets cool and soft against the backs of her thighs.

Kaidan takes in the view, and Shepard watches him swallow as he approaches the bed. “Nervous, Major?”

Kaidan shakes his head, gesturing with his hand for her to move back farther on the bed, towards the headboard. “Are you nervous, Shepard?” The use of her name makes her look up at him, and his expression seems especially soft.

Shepard fiddles with the end of the sheets. “Maybe a little.”

Hooking a finger under her chin, Kaidan draws her attention back to him. “Hey, tonight is about making you feel good. _Really_ good. Anything that makes you uncomfortable, you say the word.” His soft, almost inaudible tone makes her melt.

Shepard reaches out, touching his cheek. “Like a safe word?”

Kaidan kisses her hand. “Yeah. Something you wouldn’t normally say.”

It takes her a moment to come up with one, but when she does, she knows it's perfect. “Casbin.”

“That Council-protected planet?” Kaidan raises an eyebrow, squeezing her hand.

Shepard blushes, feeling a little silly, but she knows she has to be honest with him. “You make me _feel_ protected.”

Kaidan gulps, diving down to steal a deep, longing kiss from her. She almost thinks kink is over for the night, when he tears himself away. “Casbin it is.” Removing his boots, but not his clothes, Kaidan gets on the bed, leaning over her. “Can I trust you to hold still, Commander?”

It takes Shepard a moment to find her voice, but when she does, it comes out a whisper. “Yes sir.” She leans back, laying her hands at her sides.

“Good girl.” Kaidan reaches over, brushing the hair out Jane’s face, running his other thumb along her eyebrows, her cheeks, even the tip of her nose. Then he kisses each of those places before pulling back. “I want you to keep your hands there, until I tell you to move them. I catch you fidgeting, I stop. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Shepard swallows, but she smiles slightly.

“I want you to answer me honestly. What do you want most from this?”

“I...I love it when your voice drops low.” Shepard releases a bashful grin. “I love it when you talk in bed.”

“Go on.” Kaidan makes a point of whispering those words against her ear. Her body sags into his touch.

“I like it when…” She cuts her own words off with a moan when he nibbles her ear. “I love it when you take initiative.”

Kaidan brushes a finger down her neck. “What do you want to avoid at all costs?”

Shepard tenses up, and Kaidan squeezes her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Shepard. We’re here to have fun.” He smirks slightly. “And _you’re_ here to relax. You can’t do that and hold back at the same time.”

Shepard instinctively wants to rub her arm and look away but she knows she’s supposed to hold still. “I’ve never liked being choked, and I especially don’t like it now...since….”

Kaidan dives in, kissing her warmly. “Thank you.” He lays a kiss on her chin. “Anything else?”

Shepard reddens. “That’s all I can think of.”

“Excellent.” Kaidan kisses down her chin and her neck. “You have my permission, Commander. To caress yourself. Your face, your arms, even your chest. Nowhere else.” His lips are hot against her neck. “That’ll come later.”

At first she hesitates, but Kaidan’s warm, expectant look keeps her going. His eyes follow her hands as she slides them down her collarbones, her chest, and her stomach. Even his mouth parts, as if he’s drinking in the sight of her.

Shepard bites her lip, letting a hand brush one breast. Jane’s never been very sensitive in that area, but Kaidan always seems to enjoy worshiping that area with his lips and tongue, so she indulges him. She takes her finger and thumb, and traps her nipple between them, watching him as she plays with it. Kaidan watches her closely, almost as if he’s scrutinizing her, and for some reason, he frowns as he leans forward.

Kaidan squeezes her side as his teeth graze her skin.

“How does that feel?”

Jane swallows hard, her answer coming out automatically. “Good.”

Kaidan actually _growls_. “Jane, I thought I told you to be honest with me.”

Shepard grimaces at the use of her first name. “I’m not lying.”

Shaking his head, Kaidan argues. “I’ve seen you _melt_ when something _feels_ good.” He gestures at her hand, which has by now gone still. “Apparently _that_ doesn’t feel good, at least not good enough.”

It’s strange to see Kaidan like this, though this isn’t the first time. His mannerisms remind her of Horizon, and Shepard can’t quite decide how that makes her feel. On the one hand--it scares her, to think he might be _that_ angry with her again. On the other--it thrills her to see him so blunt and in charge. Somehow it makes Shepard feel even more naked than before. “No, it does--"

“Don’t _lie_ , Shepard.” He takes her hands, holding them above her head against edge of her pillow and the headboard. It stretches her abdomen in a way that sends heat straight between her legs. It feels delicious to be held this way.

“Mm.” She moans instead of speaking at first, but she manages. “I like the look you give me when you…when you touch me there.” Her breathing is getting faster, especially as he leans over her. “Like I’m your whole world.”

Kaidan softens then, whispering against her lips. “You are.” His kiss tastes so much sweeter in that moment. He pulls back, still breathing against her lips as he looks into her eyes. “But tonight isn’t about me and what _I_ like. It’s about you.”

“Alright.” Shepard wriggles a little against his grip, yearning to touch him. “Then boob play doesn’t really do it for me.”

Her comrade in arms, and her lover, regards her for a moment, and then he smiles slowly in a way that only means trouble--the good kind of trouble. “Let’s change things up a bit.”

“Sorry?”

He grins, leaning closer. “Instead of me telling you what to do, I want you to tell _me_ how to touch you.” His breath is hot against her ear. “How I can make you come.”

Shepard can’t help but snort, even though her body flares at the thought of an orgasm at his call. “I thought I was supposed to be relaxing.”

“Oh, you are.” His fingers trace her face, and her bare shoulders. “But I have to keep you honest somehow.” He winks as he scratches beneath her chin. “Can I trust you to keep your hands above your head?”

Shepard nods. “Yes, sir.”

Kaidan grins. “Good.” He sits up, straddling her, and Shepard can feel the warmth in his pants. No noticeable erection yet, but she bets it will come sooner than later. Literally. “Now. How would you like me to touch you?”

Jane regards him, drinking in the sight of his parted lips. She can almost feel his breath on her face. Blushing, she says “I want you to touch me between my legs.”

Brushing his lips against her ever so softly, Kaidan asks “With what?”

“With your fingers, of course.” Jane snorts.

“Hey. I could fuck you with my knee. I heard ladies are into that.”  Kaidan’s eyes spark with mischief.

“Kaidan!” Jane laughs. “If I wanted that, I’d fuck a lady.”

Kaidan quirks his head, regarding her almost like a predator eyes its prey. His nose bumps hers as he whispers, “Would you like to be fucked by a lady?” Finally, _finally_ , his fingers dip down between her legs, hovering over her mound.

Jane fights the urge to raise her hips into his touch. Distantly, she remembers that she’s supposed to be lying still. Submissive or whatever they call it. “Maybe.”

Her partner growls, _growls_ , and Jane can feel the rumble all over her body. Maybe Kaidan’s adding biotics. Who knows, but it makes her breath quicken. “Yes or _no_ , Shepard.”

Licking her lips, Jane shudders as she answers. “Yes.” And he rewards her by brushing his first two fingers against her clit. She can’t help her moan when he does.

Kaidan snorts against her neck. “Obviously.” His fingers circle around her ever so slightly--it’s beautiful and agonizing all at the same time. “Do you fantasize about being fucked by a girl?”

God, Shepard hardly ever hears him swear. And the way he swears now makes her jump _and_ melt. Her answer comes out long and desperate. “ _Yes._ ” Kaidan’s fingers move harder and faster, almost reaching inside her vagina.

“Do you fantasize about it often?” His middle finger rests _just_ outside. She wants it _so_ bad.

“All the—mm--time.”

Kaidan grins as he wets that finger, “I bet you do,” and he slides it home.

“ _Fuck._ ” Shepard never imagined _this_ feeling so good. She almost feels drunk on Kaidan’s touch and his voice against her skin.

“How does that feel?”

“So _fucking_ good.” Kaidan starts thrusting that finger in and out, maybe adding a second. Shepard almost feels like she’s floating on the sensation. She bites her lip to keep from crying out.

“Don’t hold back, Shepard.” Kaidan bites her ear, and _then_ hooks his fingers inside her as she moans louder and louder.

She’s so close. “Oh, Kaidan.” She whimpers, _whimpers_ , thrusting into his hand without thinking.

He stops moving his hand, pulling his fingers out. “Excuse me?”

Shepard frantically reaches for his hand. “Kaidan, wait, please. I’m so close.” So _fucking_ close.

Kaidan’s lips press into a frown. “What did I tell you about moving?”

She groans, lying back down. “Not to.”

“Apologize, and I might forgive you, _Commander_.” Kaidan can’t help but grin at her as he waggles the fingers that were just inside her.

“I’m sorry.” Her eyes can’t help but watch those fingers, and her mouth is dry as she adds. “Sir.”

“Good girl.” Kaidan kisses her wetly, slipping those fingers inside her, hard and fast.

Then the static of his biotics buzz inside her, and something inside her snaps like a white flash. She screams into his mouth.

Kaidan groans. “ _Fuck_ , Shepard.” He kisses her desperately, managing to work her through her orgasm. His lips are wet against hers. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Oh. There’s his erection. Hard and hot against her thigh, even through the fabric.

“Permission to, _mm_ , come aboard, sir?” She manages to taste his tounge before he pulls away.

Kaidan offers his fingers, allowing her to taste her own fluids on his skin. “You would like to fuck me, wouldn’t you, _Commander_?

Shepard releases his fingers with a pop. “Yes, sir.”

Unbuckling the bottom half of his fatigues, Kaidan pulls them down and out of the way. “Permission granted.”

She moves so fast and hard she nearly launches him into orbit. Shepard pulls his boxers down, straddling him as she swallows hard. “Thank you, sir.” Wrapping her fingers around his erection, Shepard guides him home.

“ _Fuck_. You feel so good.” Kaidan wraps his hands around her hips, guiding the rolling of her hips.

“You feel good too.” At this point, neither of them can stay in character, and they meet in a frantic collision of kisses and thrusts. Just as Kaidan starts to stiffen, he reaches toward her, letting the hum of his biotics rest against her clit.

Shepard leans her forehead against his as she comes a second time. Kaidan’s not far behind.

Afterwards, Kaidan has her drink a glass of water. When Shepard’s emptied it, Kaidan pulls her close to his chest, massaging her wrists and arms, making sure she didn’t hurt herself in their play. “You’re unbelievable, Shepard.”

She laughs breathlessly, slowly coming down from her high. Even now, she still feels like she’s in zero gravity. “ _Me?_ I had _no_ idea you had that in you.”

Kaidan’s free hand caresses her back as he kisses the top of her forehead. “I guess we’re both full of surprises.”

Her words from earlier come back to her then. “Is...is that okay?” Shit. If this was an interrogation, she would have just incriminated herself. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Kaidan’s forehead wrinkles. “No. I mean, yes. It’s totally okay.” He nuzzles her nose with his. “Glad to know I’m not the only bisexual person in the room.”

Shepard taps his chin. “I’m more of a pansexual, actually.” She shrugs. “Gender’s never been a big deal to me in the bed room, you know?” It’s then Shepard realizes that Kaidan still has his shirt on--she takes it off, so she can trace circles on his chest. “Do you ever fantasize about men? Now that we’re together?”

Kaidan reddens. “Got me.” He rests his hand against hers. “But it’s not as often as you’d might think.”

“Right. Only guys you’re really close to.” Jane chews her lip, looking up at him. “But if you _did_ find yourself hot for a male friend of yours, would you act on it?

Kaidan looks her straight in the eyes. “I’d talk to you first, and make sure you liked the idea.”

Shepard looks up at him, to find him searching her eyes. “You mean like an open relationship thing?”

Kaidan presses his lips together, like he does when he’s chewing on his words. “More like a poly thing. I mean, when this is over, and we’re not fighting against giant space monsters or anything.”

Shepard leans her head against his chest, closing her eyes. “You really think we’re going to make it?”

Kaidan squeezes her hand, whispering. “We _have_ to.”

 


End file.
